Against their wishes
by Elie.N.P
Summary: They are finally together and it's not to be torn apart, even by them. One-shot Winry x Envy. Short and cute, but OOC I confess.


This is my first try in english, so please be indulgent. I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes, but well, if there are some just tell me so I could improve !

It's an one-shot about Envy and Winry, I think they are really OOC but I wanted to submit it to you nevertheless. Review please, I need to improve =)

* * *

She looked at him without fear in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him. She had learned to know him, to understand him. And, because they didn't dare to touch each other very often, her body craved his. She was ashamed of her own behavior but she couldn't deny it any more. She wanted to be his and him to be her. She felt Ed and Al pulled her far from him, far from Envy. She held her hand out to him. She needed him to grab hold of her. She needed to be near him, to touch him. And, above all, she needed her friends to understand that she really loved the no-human man named Envy.

Like he read her mind, he grabbed hold of her hand and locked her up in a tight embrace. He growled at the two boys and kissed her forehead.

' If you want to take her away from me, you'll have to kill me.'

' Alright then. Winry! Move! ', Ed ordered.

She clenched her fists and turned to face them.

' I won't move', she said ' I will stay by his side till he doesn't bear me any more.'

Envy tightened his grip on her. He wouldn't be able to let her go. She would be his forever, or at least until she doesn't want him any more. They were on the same wavelength.

' Winry ', Ed warned ' move away from him! He's dangerous! He's cruel and inhuman! He'll hurt you, even kill you! So move!

"No" was her sole answer.

She was defying Ed with all her strength, her courage. She wanted him to understand, this little narrow-minded man, she was disappointed by his reaction. Why couldn't he accept her feelings?

Ed gritted his teeth. He couldn't let his best friend be deceived by a monster like Envy. He had to wake her up. He had to save her from this bastard.

He made a sign to Al who quickly took Winry's arm and moved her away from the homonculi while he threw himself on his enemy. Envy reacted immediately, dodging his attack with ease. He wanted to defend himself, but he doubted that Winry would be happy to see him beat the hell out of her friend. So he restrained himself, gritting his teeth with strength. Ed kept on attacking him, not letting him time to think about a plan. Winry was shouting at Ed to stop, and at Al to let go of her, but none of them listened to her. She gathered her breath and screamed at the top of her voice. The three men immediately went still, too surprised by her outburst to react.

' You idiot! Can't you understand that I love him! Yes, I said it! I love him even if he is not human, what's the matter? There are bastard even among humans! He has changed! Can't you try to acknowledge that? '

Envy smiled. He quickly went to her and embraced her. Al let go of her without difficulty. He was already sure that she loved him, but that he didn't know was at what point she was in love with him. Now he knew. She was deeply in love with Envy, and so he was. He observed them huge each other and smiled. He grabbed hold of his brother and left the room, deaf to Ed's protests.

' But Al! He's going to hurt her! He's our enemy! '

' Yes, our enemy, not hers. He won't hurt her. '

' How do you know that,' Ed spat.

' I saw it in his eyes,' Al answered with a malicious grin. ' They'll be happy, we just need to trust them. '

Ed gave him a quizzical look then gave up. Winry was aged enough to chose what was the best for her. He had a last peek at the couple. They were kissing passionately. He sighed.

' I hope you won't make her sad. If you hurt her, I swear to kill you. '

Like he had heard everything, Envy raised his head and looked at Ed. They remained like that until Winry raised her head too and smiled at Ed. "Go away," she whispered at his attention and winked. Envy giggled and, tightening his embrace around Winry, made the promise to never leave her.

' Will you bear me forever? ' she asked.

' I swear it. Trust me.'

Winry giggled and kissed him.

' You will soon be tired of me, you know? '

' I doubt that,' he responded ' I'm a handful too. We'll just have to take a lot of naps,' he added with a sly grin.

She groaned a little, a small blush on her cheeks.

' You idiot. '

' You repeat that world a little too much.'

He cupped her face in his hands, drawing gently her features.

' But if it's you who said that, it's alright,' he whispered.

They smiled and kissed. Their future remaining uncertain, but their love stronger than ever.

The End


End file.
